


Pretty When You Cry

by ullfloattoo



Series: Lana Del Rey Insp. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Astronomer! Stiles, Bottom! Stiles, Daddy Kink, Daddy! Derek, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Lawyer! Derek, M/M, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Tennis Player! Stiles, Top! Derek, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullfloattoo/pseuds/ullfloattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the pretty stars shine for you, my love. Am I that girl that you dream of? All those little times you said that I'm your girl. You make me feel like your whole  w o r l d</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All the pretty stars shine for you, my love.  
Am I that girl that you dream of?  
All those little times you said that I'm your girl.  
You make me feel like your whole world.  
-

 

 

Stiles sat underneath the oak tree, basking in the shade trying (but failing, it's California okay?) to beat the heat. 

He didn't have any classes today, which is good because every time he closed his eyes all he could see was stars underneath his eyelids in the pitch black while trying to sleep. One more fucking constellation and he would have ripped his eyes out. Stiles was smart, but even though he still needed a break, his professor was killing him, if he had to endure another lecture about Space Time Continuum he could see himself dropping the class to become a Ecologist instead.

Stiles loved science.

Stiles loved a lot of things, like tennis, cotton candy flavored ice cream, boys, his best friend Scott, the color pink, and boys. He sighed and opened his eyes, feeling something climbing up his side. He squinted at the blue butterfly on his forearm and was suddenly glad he didn't jolt up at the sensation. He breathed slowly as the creature flew, fluttering its wings closer to his face. When it landed silently, little bulging eyes staring him straight in the face, Stiles smiled softly. 

A heavy sound came from in front of him, the bug flew away batting it's wings startled. Stiles sat up annoyed leaning on his elbows. He was ready to confront the man standing in front of him, searching for the most articulate words in his vocabulary. But when he looked up into the blue eyes before him, his cheeks instantly turned pink. 

He was fucking hot. 

"Your cheeks match your shoelaces." The older man had greeted him playfully. Stiles looked down absentmindedly, just as if he forgot he was wearing his white converse with light pink shoelaces. 

"Thank you." He whispered back, he wasn't sure if it was meant to be a compliment but he took it as one. The man stepped closer and Stiles forgot everything he knew about stranger danger.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"No classes. I'm Stiles." He said confused, "Who are you?'

"Derek." His eyes sparkled, "I'm a lawyer here, now what is someone like you-?"

"Someone like me?" Stiles bit and then again looked at his attire, but then quickly picked up his text book. "I'm an astronomer thank you very much." He said coldly.

"You're welcome." He said coolly, "But you look a little young, Enstien, what place does an 'astronomer' have here?" Derek looked at him with suspicion.

"I'm going to college at UCLA. My dad's a cop here looking into a case, Francis I think."

"No shit, Francis is my client. You're the sheriff's kid?"

"That would be me." He said yawning, "Now if you didn't see before you rudely interrupted me, I have some important business to take care of."

"Important business?" He laughed, "It looks to me like you were playing with insects." 

Stiles began to stutter and suddenly realized how shy he can actually be. This isn't like him, Stiles is snarky, bitchy and witty. He looked up from underneath his eyelashes and giggled, immediately cursing himself in his mind, he isn't a fucking priss and out of nowhere at the same time Derek almost cooed at him, how could someone be so undeniably beautiful. 

"Stiles!" He hard from a distance, "Lets head out, I'm-" And then Stiles blocked out the rest as he gathered up his things into his navy backpack. He looked at Derek once more and then back at his shoelaces, and then at his old '2013 Tennis California Cup.' t shirt and instantly criticized how girly he was, but then again Stiles kind of liked it. He turned over his shoulder to look at the dark man in front of him for most likely the last time, and it sucked.

-

Stiles is back at school, living off of Ramen noodles and cereal. Stiles has expanded his mostly restricted boyish palette to purple and baby blue as well, and pauses for a good minute every time he walks by a Victoria's Secret store. He then shakes his head, changes his mind. He carries on with his day, often rediscovering that galaxy print is his favorite thing ever invented, it looks amazing, and he relates to it on a personal level, and on a mental one for obvious reasons. So, he picked up a new backpack .

About a month passes and Stiles has an early class, and then gets an emergency call, his dad needs the help he used to be able to give all the time when he was in high school. He met his dad at the court house, still on the Francis case, but not before he scoped the place out beforehand looking for Mr. Mysterious, claiming he was looking for the bathroom. Hopefully he worked there. He presses his ear to every door, and suddenly hears a gruff voice mumbling behind lucky door number five. As his ear is presses to it, he hears a door click and his face is slammed into the door further as it pushes out. He stumbles a bit and is greeted by a very professional and very intimidating looking woman. "Teenagers.", she spat. He thinks he's out of luck. He isn't there today. But he decides to peek into the door and holy shit. He's in there. Stiles reads the plaque in astonishment, which says 'Hale, Derek." He feels like he should just quit school now, run away with Hale and become a secret spy, he found him, what pure luck, like a tragic Rom Com or some shit. He walks in, Derek sees him. They make eye contact and a warmth pools in his stomach and he considers walking back out. Derek's not in a suit, he's in a button down blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up leaning over a desk, fuck, fuck, fuck Derek sees him and fuck Stiles is kind of turned on. 

"Stiles." He breathed like he had been thinking about him this whole time while he was gone, getting up from the desk then grabbing his wrist and pulling, leading him into the massive room. "Did you come back...for me?" Stiles nodded sheepishly, and Derek's face turned sinister and began to pity the boy. "Why?" he whispered, "We had only met for a moment, god knows if I would have remembered you. You're lucky I actually did." He teased. This is what Stiles wanted. Derek sat him on the office desk, the older hovering over. "You just couldn't resist it right? The sheriff's little boy running all the way back home just to see a guy who he doesn't even know likes dick." He taunted slowly, then he growled putting a hand back on his wrist gripping tightly, he sunk his teeth into the flesh of his neck leaving Stiles' mouth gaping open, yet no sound coming out. Stiles' fingers turned white as they clenched against the mahogany wood. "Well I do." He laughed against him, he put a strong hand against his chest felling his heart beat, and his eyes flickered. "You hear that baby?" The younger one gulped and shivered not knowing how to reply. "Speechless." He recalled fondly and putting a rough hand through his hair, pulling away, he leaned over Stiles to grab something.

Stiles thought that things could have not gone any better, Derek's a little eager but he still doesn't mind, he just hoped that they would have enough time before his dad called the S.W.A.T team to find his missing son. He might have been a little over protective considering what he does for a living. When Derek finally got what he had been searching for, it would have been an understatement to say he was disappointed. Derek set the notebook paper down on his desk and began to write very fast on it. Derek looked up, hand still moving and noticed his disapproval, he raised an eyebrow as if to ask what Stiles thought he had been getting the whole time, he just shrugged in return and shifted on the desk and breathed out slowly. 

"What'd you think I was getting?" He pursued, dropping his pen slowly, "Eager are we?"

And Stiles thought Derek was the eager one. "I should really go." He said embarrassed while sliding off the desk and moving towards the door. 

"Here," Derek handed him the slip of paper filled with times, e mails, and phone numbers listed with ink. "I'll see you again Stiles." It sounded like a command.

Stiles waved back bashfully and headed out of the room. "I like your backpack." He called before Stiles closed the door, "It suits you very well." 

And Stiles smiled. 

-

When he reached his fathers office, he hid the backpack somewhere where his dad wouldn't notice, he realized he had bought it for Derek after all. 

Stiles did some research on the guy by the last name Francis, charged with murder. He discovered his dad and Derek were on apposing sides, Derek working for Francis and his dad working against him. Before hand he went by the name Matthew Foxx, which was easy to figure out considering that when you have an alternate name people usually go by the name initials. He murderer dispised his co worker and then killed him due to the fact his life was perfect, wife, kids, the lot, and he couldn't take it any longer and just became unbelievably psychotic. Pretty basic. His real name is Max Francis, and he's claiming that he did cause the crime which is great, but now they're settling on how long he should stay in prison for. John thinks his son is pretty excited to be with him and to help on a case. But really, Stiles is shifting in his seat because he's thinking about that heavy weight of Derek's dick on his tongue. 

-

When Stiles reached home he looked at the paper Derek handed him closely. It has the hours he worked, his business cell, home phone, and regular cell phone, and his e mail address for work, and the one for at home. Stiles debated when to contact him, the sooner the better he thought, and settled on e mailing him at home an hour after work. 

When he got his reply, he was very surprised, but in a good way.

Stiles backed away from the laptop on his bed and screamed internally. The e mail read like this:

Stiles,

Since you know a lot about the stars I'd like you to know that I rented out a apartment by the Templin Highway, Angeles National Forest. It's near downtown and great for star gazing, you could live there until the summer. Don't worry about the cost, I am very financially stable. Consider it a gift. Your father doesn't have to know. I know this may sound pushy, but when can I see you again? Tonight? Maybe we can talk about it? The place has got a tennis court out back because I've taken note of the little things. It''s decked out fit for a princess, because I do beautiful things for beautiful people.

Yours Truly,

Derek x 

Stiles was utterly confused and honestly, scared. 

This guy was hot. But, Stiles didn't know anything about him and he's buying him a crazy cool apartment? He considered not even replying. But he did read it after all. He should at least let him down lightly, and then immediately tell Scott all about this.

Dear Derek,

Thank you for the flattering offer, but I'm not too comfortable with this, and I'm not sure if this is how we should continue. It truely is astonishing how you took everything into consideration but I have a late class to get to today and I will be going out with Scott later tonight, I hope you understand. 

Stiles

He clicked send and hoped for the best, maybe tonight he'd meet a guy and forget all about Derek.

-

Derek's heart broke, had he been too pushy? He then went through what he had said step by step, and honestly it looked like to Derek he was being too up front. He took a deep breath and re read Stiles' reply once again and noticed something completely different that angered him. 

Scott.

Whoever this Scott was, Derek was really pissed at him, he felt that Stiles was his, 18 maybe but still his. The 8 year age difference didn't really matter to him. But, Scott was probably his age, and knew a lot more about Stiles than Derek times 20. Derek needed a way to make him sound way less child predator and more I really like you and want to take care of you? But not in a weird way? He knew Stiles wouldn't reply until late that night or the next day but he still typed.

Stiles,

I'm sorry if this sounds rushed, I really am. I didn't know you had a boyfriend, but maybe you'd like to go out for some coffee later and get to actually know you because still I'd like to talk with you. This is really lame but you are really interesting to me. I genuinely want you to enjoy the apartment I think you'd really like it. so you and Scott can stay there and i promise that I'll be done with the creepy offers. 

Yours Truly,

Derek

-

He left out the x this time, and cringed at how bad his e mail was, it wasn't true that he felt like a creep, Stiles belonged to him in a way and wasn't going to let him go this easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship kicks off, also a look into Stiles' college/sport life. Smut ahead. Lots of Daddy! Kink. Some feminization as well. Rough! Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do people like this like seriously???

I'll wait for you, babe,

It's all I do, babe,

Don't come through, babe,

You never do.  
-

Stiles awaited patiently until he replied, he didnt want to seem needy, yet he was a needy person either way. He was astonished at how Derek thought Stiles and Scott were together, at that point, he felt as if he was leeping into a black hole. Considering that there is a black hole millions of times the mass of the Sun at the center of the Milky Way galaxy, it's sort of impossible that he'd reach it before running out of oxygen and his head exploding. 

Stiles replied feeling sorry, though he didnt really know what he'd be signing up for when he agreed to meet for coffee.  
-

Stiles' mouth was gaping open, one thing lead to another and, come on Derek is like really hot, and so yeah, Stiles may or may not be totally sucking the come out of Derek Hale, in his new apartment that he agreed to stay in for the summer. 

Okay so maybe he is

Derek is not his sugar daddy. Stiles just likes nice things, and Derek appreciates that whole heartedly. 

-

"Stiles this place is..."

"I know right?" He squealed, and Scott wasn't an idiot, he saw his friends neck and the bruises on his wrists, he just had the right mind not to ask. 

"Come, let's look at the best part." Stiles dragged Scott to the Sun Room, where they would both spend countless of hours trying to find as many constellations as possible.

-

The next time Stiles saw Derek was on campus, and when Stiles saw him across the lawn after class his eyes were blown and mouth agape. Derek looked right back into his eyes. "Oh, Stiles your dad's here!" A girl called out, he immediately felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he looked toward the ground breaking their staring contest. He considered turning away before his foot stepped forward. He continued walking across the grass in a fast pace toward the man in the leather jacket.

“What did they say, Stiles?” Derek took the young boys hand, which Stiles yanked away. He doesn’t want to answer; he gets more embarrassed thinking about it. Derek doesn't understand. 

"You need to leave." Stiles said firmly, Derek's eyes seemed to glow. 

"Why?" He hissed back. "I came all this way to see you-"

"They think your my dad." Stiles admitted. Derek's eyes became much softer. 

"Maybe you should start calling me daddy then." And Stiles smiled.

“I like the sound of that” Stiles leaned forward and Derek kissed his lips softly and squeezed his hip. Stiles heard a gasp come somewhere behind him and decided to open his mouth in the kiss, Derek smiled causing their teeth to clash, Derek bit his bottom lip before the two pulled away.

"I'll see you at home then." Derek said.  
Stiles' insides turned to mush. Home. 

"Kay." Stiles slipped his hands into his jeans, he bounced on his feet as Derek pulled away in his sleek black car. 

"Stiles!" A boy yelled before bashing into his side, Isaac. "You've got to tell me your secret." The boy peered over to the black car and sighed. 

"Hey!" Scott said offended while pouting, after greeting Issac with a punch on the arm followed with their hands lacing together.

-

Stiles jogged onto the court after fixing his baby blue sweatband in the mirror of his jeep. His hand tightened on his racquet and he walked to the court. Jackson was practicing himself, for this weeks match. Actually for their match. They were playing together, which is sort of ridiculous, but it was a love hate relationship. They'd get through it, even if Stiles is like way better. He liked to think that some times, when in reality, Jackson is of course, exceptional in all the places Stiles wasn't, and vice versa. 

Stiles pulled out a brand new set of tennis balls, which were the hot pink type. Jackson laughed, "I know you like the pink ones better."

Jackson shrugged, "Better bounce." Stiles hummed. 

Lydia pulled up in her new BMW, a gift from her parents for figuring out some vital and important chemistry thing, "Seriously. If I found another planet, all I'd get is a pat on the back and a good old, 'Good job son.' And I've solved a million cases." Stiles said to himself. 

Lydia sported the same outfit as Stiles, in pink, 'If you're going to play a sport as girly as tennis, you might as well look good doing it.' She said to Stiles as she picked out some spandex for him to wear, 'That's where I draw the line, Lydia.' He had said in shock. 

She waved over to them, and Jackson smiled back while Stiles waved. Lydia checked her matte nails before walking over to Kira for their lesson with one of the girl's coaches. Stiles longed to be with his best girl friend. 

He opened the container of the balls and tossed one to Jackson. Stiles stood ready for Jackson to serve it to him. 

"Where's daddy?" Jackson called as he sent the ball over.

Stiles missed in shock, "What?" He said, "Daddy? No no definitely not...no way no daddies for Stiles. Except Sheriff, like not that way..." Stiles palmed himself in the face. 

Jackson snickered. "I said Derek, you perv." Stiles can't decide if he's lying or not. 

-

Stiles fumbled with his keys to the apartment. They all looked exactly the same, and when he finally propped the door open he grabbed his black sharpie from his pocket and colored it a metallic black. "There." He huffed. He also pulled out a orange sticky note from his school bag and placed it on the bedroom door, a signal that the house was his tonight, for obvious reasons. 

Stiles threw his belongings down on the couch before fully relaxing and opening the door to his bedroom.

Derek is sat there on Stiles bed, admiring his posters of Spider-Man and Sailor Moon on the wall. "Hi" he said not taking his eyes off of the animated girl. 

"Hi Derek."

Derek immediately looked away and up at Stiles. He stood from the bed and walked slowly toward Stiles. "Now, that's not what we agreed on." He tutted. Derek placed a cold hand on the side of his neck, and his soft tongue slick with spit on the other. He licked up and down carelessly and then sucked slowly.

Derek slides a hand down Stiles' pants and cups his cock and presses it lightly as Stiles swells under his touch. He hisses, but doesn't move. Stiles moans and his knees buckle, he straightens himself out again to brush Derek's lips, Derek takes them in and coats them with spit carefully.

Stiles let out a ragged breath while his dick hardens, "Daddy." Suddenly, Derek bit down harshly causing Stiles to moan as pain pricked up his side, Derek slammed his body into the wall and used his hand to wrap Stiles' body around him. One hand in his hair and the other on his ass. 

Derek blew a hot breath on Stiles' collar bone."Better." He smiled. He set the boy down to begin tugging off his clothing, Derek began tugging slowly on his dick getting it to its full size and slick with precum. Stiles follows his motions, pulling down his pants and boxers. Derek stares at his dick and Stiles moans once again. 

But Stiles just met this guy, and maybe it isn't such a good idea. Are they committed? Is it just sex? Stiles wants to know but now just doesn't seem to be the time. Instead, Stiles pulls off his shirt. 

They fall to the bed and Derek watches as the boy moves his ass forward presenting himself greedily. Stiles is going to die. And when he does, he'll be happy. "Fucking ready for your daddy, huh? This is what you signed up for, you just want to be fucked." he says, putting a leg either side of him. "My little boy, so ready to be wrecked." 

"Please," It's all he can manage to get out, Stiles pulls his cheeks apart so Derek can just push into him, it's all he can think about. He needs it. 

"You just want it so badly, God. I'm going to open you up and leave you hungry for more." Derek sucks on the hot skin "I'm going to ruin you." Derek squirms before saying, "You're going to wish i was inside you everyday."

"Come on." Stiles moans, he can't take it. "I want your cock." 

And so Derek slicks up his two fingers with God knows what, it looks like, (yeah it's Stiles precome, and he finds that so filthy he just sighs) and teases them in slowly. After Derek moves in and out of him, fucking his slowly until he decides to bring their mouths together again. Stiles starts to mewl and pant into the kiss, Derek takes his fingers from Stiles' bottom and moves away, Stiles misses the long draw of each finger and whimpers. But soon Derek is back, he puts another finger in, he's reckless with his movements and Stiles can barely breath. When Stiles gasps for air, Derek makes a sharp movement knocking the air out of them both. Soon, Derek leans back and then Stiles says, “Derek, fucking Christ, come on." 

He obeys. When Derek slams in, Stiles immediately pushed back against him. He is so hot, sweat gathering at his back causing the sheets to stick. Stiles' moans turn almost silent and raspy. His stomach is slick, a flooding lake of wetness. His hole feels stretched out, he's so full.

Derek constantly whispers little things like, "You're so good for me," and "Come on, come on my cock, you'd look so pretty baby." Goosebumps appear on his shoulders as Derek holds him down and Stiles can’t- 

"Derek." He pants, warmth pooling at his stomach. 

"Not yet baby." He seems to almost stutter, "Just a little longer." 

 

Oh God, just has the rocking in and out of him and it's so awesome and Derek pulls his hair, which causes a shriek for Stiles, so he does it again, harder every time, and Stiles really likes that. He feels the drag every time Derek pulls slightly out of him and then in, out and in, out and in. Stiles is so happy he agreed to this, wants it everyday, now he's in it to the end.

His hips stop. Stiles almost screams. His hole quivers and shakes with loss, looking raw and fucked out "Ride me baby boy, really come for me." 

"I will." He sobs, "I'll be good I promise."

Stiles throws a leg over either side of Derek, who now takes Stiles' previous spot. Derek grabs' his ass cheeks and lowers them onto his aching cock. "Derek." Stiles cries. He starts to move, slowly, and then faster bouncing up and down. The long drag is so much and Stiles just wants more. 

"Derek." He repeats, a little more needy, his dick is going to explode. 

"Yeah." He growls, "Come for me. I'm going to fill you up."

Derek fucks up into him with sharp, quick thrusts until he comes. Derek puts a hand on the other and jerks softly as their foreheads touch, all Stiles can do is wrap a hand around Derek's neck and scream softly into his ear. When Stiles comes, he's spent, and slouches against Derek and falls asleep. 

"You were so good baby." Derek covers Stiles with his own body, "So good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update a lot more in the summer, school just sucks I'm sorry!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Stiles/Jackson feels, it's cute though! (: sorry I haven't updated, I just didn't know what to do with this ):

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy! I'm really sorry. I hope you like it! OH also I'll add italics later. I just want to get this up! It's short, I know ):

Because I'm pretty when I cry.  
I'm pretty when I cry.  
I'm pretty when I cry.  
I'm pretty when I cry.

-

Weeks pass, and everyone in Stiles' classes seem to be awfully interested in his love life. And whenever someone confronts him, he responds with a simple, "We don't put labels on it." And smiles fakely. It's true, they don't. He wants more than sex and nice things. But c'mon, Stiles is like a baby so he thinks that he better make it last before it gets boring. 

Campus is closed, due to some pipe issue, and their's no practice today, though he really should be practicing on his own with Jackson. Their big match is in two days, they won their last one with flying colors so he assumes they'll be fine. (And stiles is just incredibly lazy) Derek is winning the case against his father, and is down in Beacon Hills discussing alibis or something, he isn't allowed to say. So now, Stiles is lounging around on his couch watching the latest episode of the Kardashians. 

"Oh god, please tell me you're not watching that crap." Scott groans as he walks into the living area, he's still in his work clothes, he's got matted hair, he can't tell whether it's from rain or sweat. 

"Gross, did you run a marathon or something? You smell like wet dog." He cringes and Scott leans forward to hug him

"Get off!" He yells, and when Scott pulls away he's got damp spots all around his hoodie, "Asshole." 

Scott sits next to him on the pristine white couch, and Stiles scoots away and crinkles his nose, "You should respect this place." 

"One, no and two, shut the fuck up."

Stiles rolls his eyes and Scott munches away at the popcorn Stiles made for himself. They end up watching 3 more episodes.

-

"Where's your boy toy?" Lydia snickers after their computer science class. 

Stiles ignores the comment flustered. But decides against it, he opens his mouth racking is brain for something do say. Zilch. He closes it, just to open it again to say 'bitch' in the most threatening (which isn't much) yet sarcastic way possible. 

-

Stiles visits his dad again, he arrives passing by the tree with a slight swell in his chest. He walks right into his office sporting white converse and pink laces with his blue flannel, he's not really sure if Derek is actually there, he hopes so. He stops into the bathroom to look at himself, deciding whether it was a bad idea to go for the shoes or not. He wants to shrug it off, but hey, this might be the deciding factor of whether he gets to suck dick tonight or not. He decides he looks decent and continues to walk down the hallway into the sheriff's office.

His dad's there, eating a capri salad. Stiles waves and sits down on the plush chair. "What's new?" He says casually, and his father takes a sip of his Dr. Pepper. A contrast to his meal choice to keep his sugar addiction in tact.

"Hale's driving me crazy." He mutters, pushing away all of his files to find room for another paper. Stiles smirks and nods in agreement. 

"Is he here?" Stiles asks hopefully.

"No…I don't think so, thank god."

"Oh."

"So what's going on, Stiles?" The sheriff smiles taking a sip from his can.

"Nothing." He slouches into his seat and fiddles with his leather bracelet, reaches into his pocket to text Derek that he's in the hills. So much for a surprise. 

They make small talk and discuss possible solutions, his dad figures that Derek's just too good and sets it to rest. 'You can't win 'em all, champ.' He had said and Stiles smiled a goofy smile and muttered a 'yeah'

They go out for frozen yogurt because it's a healthy alternative to ice cream, and to numb the pain of his father a little bit, he doesn't talk much during it. Stiles knows it hurts when he can't serve justice. He tells his dad he's gonna hit the road, he's got a paper to write about thermodynamics and evolution. Which is a lie, his phone has been buzzing ever since he texted Derek, full of what he wanted to do to him and Stiles was just stuffing his face to keep him from getting above half mast in front of his dad of all people. 

-  
They kiss. They kiss a lot. Stile's lips aren't a dusty strawberry color anymore. They're red, glowing even. The color of blood, the color of an alpha's eyes. Bruises the size of the moon and the color of Merlot. He's so happy to see him, fuck, he's so happy to see him. 

Stiles gets rimmed, and it's great, Derek is kind of drunk so it's messy and full of spit, how he likes it. He says thank you a lot, that's a new rule, or thing they have. He doesn't expect anything in return but since Stiles loves getting on his knees for him, Derek's length is in his mouth, it is hot and heavy. He comes in slow heavy spurts, Stiles swallows.

"Thank you." 

-

The final match is today and Stiles is scared shitless. They're going to loose, it's all his fault. He can't even walk. But still, he arrives there, 7 am, 5 hours too early because they need to practice. Foundation all over his neck and thighs, he prays that he found his color well, he can't really tell. Stiles has glasses, he figures he's better off without them, except when he needs them most. 

He gets out of his car gritting every couple of steps and Jackson is there, he looks concerned, most likely for himself and his ego because if they loose because Stiles can't perform well, then Jackson will be a laughing stock. 

"Dude-" He starts. 

"Fell off my bike." Stiles cuts him off and bangs a ball against the court with his racket. 

"I'm not fucking stupid, Stiles! Who here hasn't noticed Mr. Tall Dark And Handsome? If you fuck this up because- you're fucked up I will not live this day down, I will make it living hell." Jackson exclaims, his veins are popping and muscles are flexing. He's about to say something like 'Hey save it for the match big guy.' But he figures it's not the time. 

"Yeah I know." He mutters, "I think I'm just gonna stretch for awhile. I'm sorry." 

Jackson blinks, and his taken aback. They're a team, he realizes, and maybe just for one day he can be 50% less a dick. He sucks in a breath, "Yeah, okay. Here comes coach I'm just," he points behind him with his thumb, "I'm gonna get us some water." 

-

They practice and they're good, they're really good. Jackson smiles a lot, and Stiles does too. Coach, Bobby, see's something in his boys and he's proud. Self improvement, he thinks, inside and out. 

It's 12:00, they're holding it at UCLA for the first time. He watches the other teams go, and before he knows it they're up next. Camera's are on them.

"Stiles Stilinski and Jackson Wittemore. Not a surprise." The anchor goes on. They both smile to themselves and Jackson being Jackson waves to the crowd, this will be the deciding match to see who's going to the championship. Stiles decides to wave too, a little girl laughs, and her mom smiles back. 

'Oh god', he thinks. He's there. He's there in all black, more casual than usual, and flashes his sharp teeth. Stiles turns and blushes. Jackson knows what's up too and smacks his back. Stiles coughs, back to reality, and everyone laughs. "Thanks for burping me.", He says. Jackson doesn't say anything and jogs to the court. 

He doesn't recognize their opponents, which they usually do. There's a blonde and a brunette, lanky and muscular. They play well. And it's tough. They've won the first set, and they're playing 3, so they really need to win this one or its kind of over. The blonde scores 15 points, it's Stiles' fault. He's kind of nervous, it's a big match and Derek's there, watching his every move. He removes some sweat at the back of his neck. Next time, he's ready. And sends it back over on them and puts them on the board. Jackson then ties back up the game after they get more points from Stiles not being on edge enough. 

He's determined to make them win, so he puts on his game face, he knows in his heart that if this wasn't such a huge game, and if Derek wasn't there, Stiles would be creaming them. They're on their turf, too. This fuels Stiles and they win. Jackson and him double high-five. They're together. It's the last set. They win by a mile, the other pair congratulates them, shake hands, laugh, pretend that it didn't hurt them. 

Jackson and Stiles are ecstatic. They laugh to tears, they did it. It's hot, and they're soaked with tears, sweat and water, but they hug. And it feels nice. Coach Bobby hugs them both and they chant together, "You did it!" He screams. 

The crowd is wild, and the camera loves it. Stiles almost looks straight into the camera and says 'hi mom!' But he can't. That makes him sad for a little, but instead he says, "Hi dad!" And it feels just as good. 

Stiles gets changed after the event in the locker rooms, Jackson is gone, dinner with his family. And Derek is there too, bouquet of flowers. "I knew you could do it." He says. They're prefect. All pink and white. They hug, and they kiss, he sweat off the foundation a long time ago. Derek says he's happy about it because now the whole country knows he's taken. He isn't happy about Jackson though, Stiles knows, Derek gets it, but he's not happy. So he says, "Let's go pick you out something pretty."


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to add a picture in AHHHHH but I'll upload it now! Here ya go (: loves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please because I'm an attention whore

All those special times I spent with you, my love

They don't mean shit compared to all your drugs.

-

They're at a local jeweler. Stiles doesn't know what to say, or to do. When Derek asks him what he thinks is nice. Stiles awkwardly shrugs and let's the employee do all the talking. Stiles does most of the communicating with nods and shakes for the most part. All the ladies gush over him and how 'adorable' he is. He can't help that his cheeks are ruddy the entire time. Stiles decides that he wants a necklace and the woman taking care of them, Gloria, asks, "Gold or Silver?"

"Uh," Gloria holds up two of the same necklace in different metals. It's dainty and small, just like him. Nobody has ever been this kind to Stiles. It makes him feel good, makes him feel wanted. "Gold." He says after looking at Derek, who just shrugged and batted his gaze away. The price of the necklace is insane, it hurts his eyes to even look at it. His mouth runs dry for the rest of the night, Derek slips the necklace around Stiles, the circle charm rests perfectly on him. They're outside, in Derek's car. And they kiss softly. He thanks him a million times and Derek's heart beats like never before, staring into the kid's brown eyes. 

"Don't worry about it, princess." They hold hands on the way back home, pulling over every once and awhile to make out for a few. Stiles is dropped off at his place, completely forgetting that he'll have to walk to campus the next day for forgetting his car at the match. He swoons, his heart is heavy and ticklish in his chest when he shuts the door. 

Stiles sleeps really well, tired from the day's activities. He dreams of one and only. 

-

His dad finds out two months later when they loose championships and Derek rushes over to Stiles to whisk him away back to his place for the weekend. Mr. Stilinski is there and it's, 'Oh what are you doing here, Hale?' Derek can't find the heart to lie, Jackson's right there and he was about to drop the bomb himself as soon as he made the connection: Stiles' father doesn't know he's sleeping with the Hot Shot of the law industry.

He said, 'Let's talk somewhere private.' And they did, and the sheriff was mad, he left, later to apologize to both of them over phone call.

He knew Stiles was gay. But it was a shock to him, 'When?' He choked, 'How did you…Oh god. I don't want to know.' They laughed together, it was awkward but at least they didn't have to hide from him any longer. 

And now the fall season is over. He's sad, but he can focus on school, Derek, and Scott more. Derek noticed this and decided to buy him something nice to wear around the house when Scott's in Mexico with Issac, he can't remember why, because he's got a pink bag in front of him and his dick twitches a little bit because it's _that_ kind of outfit. 

It's a bubblegum pink lace bra, studded silver every now and then across it. The bra is small, because it's not like he has boobs. A see through silk fabric is a attached to the bra in matching pink, it's long enough to cover Stiles' torso. The panties are matching, silver pearls on the hem. "It's beautiful." Stiles runs down his fingers over the detail. "Thank you." 

Derek gives him a chaste kiss and Stiles moans a little. Hot breath, against his neck and Derek hones in on the other's neck. Slams him into the side of the table and Stiles naturally opens up his legs for him. He laughs darkly and bites down hard. "At least let me put it on, Derek." He huffs and steps back, touching the younger boy's tent for awhile and moves to the couch. "No peaking." 

It's hard to get on, one strap of the bra is a little snug and the other his falling off his shoulder, loose. He doesn't know how to adjust it, there isn't time to look up a YouTube tutorial. The panties ran big Stiles had thought, but they fit pretty nicely considering he's hard and that takes up all the extra space. Stiles sighs because it just feels _right._ he loves Derek, and he loves the outfit, he couldn't be happier, nothing could go wrong at this point. He'd always been embarrassed he was into this kind of stuff but now he's ready to embrace it by Derek eating him out nice and slow. 

Stiles walks over to the couch, behind thick glass windows looking out into the night sky. Stiles is torn over gazing another moment at the stars high above him, or the one right in front of him. He decides on the latter. 

-

"Fuck, Stiles." Derek whines, "C'mere." He blushes and takes his place on Derek's warm lap. Stiles' thighs are slim and pale, and next thing he knows he writhes around on Derek's fingers, lubed up and slipped underneath the soft fabric, and he's just so _pretty._ Makes Derek form a lump in his throat, trying to hold back as his little girl is just moaning in pleasure, both of their dicks hard. 

"So hot." Derek sounds like he's complaining, fucking in and out of Stiles causing dirty words to spew out egging Stiles on, "Show me you want it." 

He does, Derek slips his fingers out and Stiles starts panting, screaming, "No, please, Daddy I-" 

"What?" Derek's eyes clear and full of want and need. 

"Just- _please._ " 

"Gotta work for it, baby." Derek ticks. 

So Stiles scrambles to his knees underneath Derek, plunges his wet velvet mouth over his daddy's angry cock. "I can't wait, open me up, ruin me." Derek slyly smirks to the side and laces his fingers into Stiles' hair as he sucks hard and slutty. Grunts in approval before yanking him up for a kiss. 

Stiles turns around and puts his elbows on the cool glass table in front of the couch. Spreads his legs apart so Derek can take a long look at his covered ass. He pulls them down a little to massage his bare left cheek. Let's out a small groan. And allows Stiles to kiss him wetly, biting his lip and following his gaze to the wet front of the new underwear. Derek growls, "You bitch," he spits, "getting all wet in your present huh? Can't even fucking appreciate what I give you." 

Then he goes to town, holding his small hips and sloppily running his tongue over Stiles' needy hole. "Open me up, please want to be ready for you to fuck me, pump me with your hot-" 

"God, you think you're ready!? I don't think you are, just might make you come on my tongue. Splattering against the glass, make you lick it up and Jack me off on you." 

"No," Stiles pleads, voice cracking and hurt. "Need it _in_ me!" Pushes back on Derek's face for emphasis. Derek smirks against his neck as Stiles sobs. 

Derek tells him to lay his face against the glass, closes his eyes and feels Derek leave. Cries and ruts up into the air not daring to touch himself. He comes back and places a heavy hand on Stiles' shoulder, "Good girl." Stiles heard the lube being slicked up on his cock and is sad that Derek doesn't allow him to do it. "You can open your eyes, sweetheart." He says, and he does. All he did was open the curtain over the glass doors leading to the deck. Spots a jogger on the local trail across the street stopping to tie his shoe. Watches him slowly look up into the apartment and stare, their eyes lock and Derek laughs. "Should we give him a show?" 

"Yeah." He hears himself say, he nods frantically. 

The jogger decides to stretch for a few. 

Derek pulls down his own pants, bends down on his knees behind Stiles and teases him with the tip, holds eye contact with the 20 year old or so man outside in neon green. Smirks and whispers dirty words into his lover's ear. Stiles doesn't have to act, his jaw drops and let's put a broken sound, eyes screwed shut. He slips the tip in until he bottoms out and begins to trust in shallowly and slow. He knows Stiles likes it like this, apparently so does their admirer. He watches him gulp then tear himself away for a moment, only to look back. Sits himself under a tree. 

Derek moves faster now, "Such a good boy, take it so nicely. Fucking love all eyes on you. My slut." 

"Yours." He says. 

"Work that ass, suck out all my come. Work for _us._ Stiles shudders.

"Close." 

Derek slaps his ass. "Love the thought of you coming on just your daddy's cock. All the things I wanna do to you boy, pump you up and watch it trickle out." Stiles takes him, clenches hard eager to get them both off. Sweaty, pretty fabric sticking to him. "God, my princess slut. My princess whore." 

"Love feeling that dick, daddy." 

"I know, I know." 

"No, _fuck,_ you don't understand. Everyday I just can't take it, you're so fucking hot, Derek. Cock so big and hard. Think about it all the time. Gets me so distracted in school sometimes, I get all wet and ready and jack off to those pictures that you sent me." 

That's it. Derek seeds him deep and hard. Winks up and their friend outside, who's secretly got a phone out acting like he's texting, they both know the truth. Carefully turns Stiles around, and sees he has soiled himself. He angrily unclaps the boy's bra and goes to town on Stiles' nipples. Getting them all wet and sloppy and Stiles wraps his legs around Derek. Loves the feeling Derek gives him, like he's high all the time. "You did so good baby, so good." 

-

Stiles can be a bro too when he's not being slutty for Derek. Chugs his beers fast and can make dirty jokes, burps loud and enjoys playing Grand Theft Auto in his pink onesie. Scott and him get along just fine, host parties and get drunk. Bat his eyelashes and blush hot under attention. Graffiti Scott's guitar case in small gold stars and cry at kittens behind the glass downtown. Tear it up at tennis practice and then watch My Girl until he nails every line.

He's weird but that's okay.

-

They have this thing where each person hosts a get together where they watch friends and order pizza. It's the duo's (more like trio since Derek's there) turn and Lydia brings a friend over to join them, Allison. She's stunning and would give Snow White a run for her money. Derek watches over them, feels connected in a way. They all talk to him and embrace him and they feel like a pack. Like they belong together. Even Jackson laughs at one of his remarks. 

And Stiles is just _so_ happy. Like Derek just made mountains move. He catches Derek's gaze for a moment. Looks at him with as many sparkles in his eyes a human can muster and grins goofy. Derek places a hand on his thigh and squeezes tight. 

-

Stiles needs a job. Tennis is over until the spring and Christmas, and Derek's birthday are coming up. He's amazed he's still _alive_ at the moment. He can't just ask Derek for money, and already has a hard time accepting all that he does for Stiles. His dad gives him money to buy food and gas, he feels bad. 

He wanted somewhere that he would enjoy working at with a few discounts here and there. He thought about American Eagle for a bit, but he'd probably spend all of his money on flannels and sweaters. At Victoria's Secret he'd probably spend the entire time either feeling his cheeks get hot or wondering if maybe that thing or that _thing_ may fit him, or if Derek would like it. 

In the end he decided to work at Lush, he can smell good and swing over to Baskin Robins on his lunch break. It probably isn't healthy at all, but he can't help to wonder if he can try all the flavors in a week. 

-

His boss is cool, expects a lot from Stiles. "Do you think you can hold up the floor on your own for a few?"

"It's okay!" Stiles nods, "I'm ambidextrous." Flashes a grin.

Ingrid shakes her head and laughs, "No Stiles that's not what I-"

"See?" He's scribbling his name over the countertops with both hands in pencil. "Oh! Don't worry I had tables like these in science, erases pretty easy, they're anti flame right? We should totally put some hand sanitizer on here one day and just light it on fire! It's really cool ya know? It's got a lot of alcohol in it so…" he rambles on and on, she wonders what she's gonna do with the kid.

-

He's surprised when he finds out that people hit on him. Like a lot. He never got this much attention other than from Derek. He can count the relationships he's had using only his left hand. It's mainly girls, he asks himself if he looks that straight, okay yes, but when he's not at work he's a totally gay man. Do they want him to scream, "I like dick! I scream like a slut!" Because it's making him uncomfortable. So he decides to be that kind of person, mentions his boyfriend every chance he gets to the young teenagers. "Oh yes! My boyfriend loves that scent!" They stop and stare for a moment frozen because…oh. 

He doesn't get anymore phone numbers for a week, that's a new record.


End file.
